graardor_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter training
This page aims to help players level Hunter more efficiently and find locations for hunting throughout Soulsplit as well as some useful tips. Introduction ' Hunter '''is a non-combat skill that features players catching creatures all over ''Soulsplit. Using Hunting equipment bought from stores, players can hunt specific creatures depending on their level in the skill. The rewards from this skill are bones, butterflies, furs, and ultimately cash in the long run. However, many players consider this skill extremely time consuming. As you level up your Hunter, you're able to set down more traps. Hunter Equipment There are a various amount of tools used for Hunter, all doing a different job for different creatures to be caught. Tools can be bought from Aleck; his equipment ranges from birdsnares to Hunting cosmetics. Hunter Level Requirements 'Birds' 'Ferret' 'Chinchompas' 'Butterflies' 'Implings' Hunter Training - Recommended 'Levels 1-9' A player can first train Hunter at Ape Atoll. A player can get there via the normal Spellbook. Crimson Swifts are located here; and one can catch them using a Bird snare. Many players will note that it will take a long time to hunt your first few Crimson Swifts. Due to this, Hunting these birds may be fustrating for some players. Aleck is also found here. Make sure to buy Bird snares before you start hunting Crimson Swifts. 'Levels 9-27' After reaching a Hunter level of 9, a player can start catching Copper Longtails. Copper Longtails are located south of Draynor bank. They are also located south-west of Castle Wars, along with Grey Chinchompas. Again, one must use a Bird snare to hunt these birds. Aleck is again found here. If you forget to bring hunting equipment, there is easy access due to Draynor's bank being very close by. As you train and raise your Hunter level, you will find that you can place more then one Bird snare down. At a Hunter level of 20, you can place two traps down. 'Levels 27-53' Upon reaching a Hunter level of 27, one can start hunting Ferrets. Fortunately, they are located in the same place as Copper Longtails. However, you will need to use a Box trap to catch them instead of a Bird snare. Ferrets have no actual value, as with them you cannot do anything besides release them. Many players also tend to complain about how tedious catching these are, as going from a Hunter level of 27 to 53 can take a long time. If it helps, hunting with a friend or a group of people is advised, as it helps pass the time. Also remember that at level 40 Hunter you can place more traps. 'Levels 53-63' Grey Chinchompas are now available to be caught at a Hunter level of 53. Grey Chinchompas are located south-west of Castle Wars, which is accessible via the Minigames Teleports on any Spellbook. You will need a Box trap to catch them. If you've hunted Copper Longtails in this location, you will know this location as well. There are many Chinchompas here to catch, so it will be easy to settle down and find a place. However, catching these can also be time consuming. Make sure to bring your equipment beforehand, as Aleck isn't here. 'Level 63-99' You can now catch Carnivorous Chinchompas (aka Red Chinchompas). Noting that Carnivorous Chinchompas are seeked by many players as a Range-training weapon, this is also a decent way to make some cash. Carnivorous Chinchompas are located at Ape Atoll, further west of where the Crimson swifts are. Carnivorous Chinchompas are caught by the use of a Box trap. This is the longest part of training Hunter, as you have to go through over 30 levels if you plan to reach a Hunter level of 99. Determination and persistence is key. Aleck is nearby, so if you have brough along some cash, you can buy your equipment here. There are many Carnivorous Chinchompas located here, so there isn't a lack of space for training Hunter. However, there are bundles of Carnivorous Chinchompas located at the very west end of Ape Atoll. There are also a number of Carnivorous Chinchompas located beside the Water Altar, located in Lumbridge Swamp. Hunter Training - Other Methods 'Butterflies' There are many butterflies around Soulsplit that can be caught by the use of a Butterfly net. You can also contain the butterflies in a Butterly jar, although there's no use in it. 'Implings' With the use of an Impling jar, a player can catch varieties of Impings for potentially huge rewards. Implings are located randomly throughout SoulSplit, so there is no one place to train on them. Trivia *Although Implings can be caught, sometimes they will reward you with bugged items that cannot be dropped or banked. Category:Guides Category:Marked for revamp Category:Skill guides